Movable or portable ice-filled coolers are useful in a retail environment for chilling beverages and other items while putting them within easy reach of a consumer. A problem with coolers is that that sometimes a consumer has to dig around in the ice to find the desired product from among several different product brands. Even when a cooler contains only one product brand, that product may be completely covered by the ice and out of view requiring the consumer to dig around in the ice to find it. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have cooler that chills products while keeping the products visible and accessible. It is also desirable to have a cooler that can be easily moved about.
In convenience stores, chilled beverages may be impulse purchase items that must be placed in or along the pathway of the consumer. Such locations are the end of aisle, open space near the check-out, and in the aisle itself. Waist high cylindrical coolers are often used in such locations but cannot be seen from all directions because store shelving obscures the view. It is desirable to have a cooler that places product at eye level and positions the beverage containers so that they are visible from several directions.